The present invention relates to a new and distinct raspberry cultivar designated ‘Kokanee’ and botanically known as Rubus idaeus L.
This new raspberry cultivar was discovered in Corvallis, Oreg. in September 2009 and originated from cross of ORUS 1173-2 (unpatented) and ‘Vintage’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,198); (herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). The new cultivar is firmer and more uniformly shaped than its maternal parent, and later ripening and more conically shaped than the paternal parent. ‘Kokanee’s closest comparison cultivars are its paternal parent ‘Vintage’ (supra) and ‘Heritage’ (supra). ‘Kokanee’ is later ripening and more vigorous than ‘Vintage’ (supra) and earlier ripening and bears large and lighter colored fruit than ‘Heritage’ (supra). The new cultivar has been asexually reproduced annually since 2009 by the use of root cuttings in Corvallis Oreg. The new cultivar was established in vitro from a cane cutting and microcuttings have been rooted from this sort of culture. The new raspberry plant has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations.